During operation, an aircraft may be subjected to vibrations. For example, during flight, the rotors, propellers, and/or engines of an aircraft may produce vibrations throughout the aircraft. Excessive vibrations may be harmful to an aircraft, however, as they can negatively impact its structural integrity, mechanical integrity, and/or performance. Moreover, excessive vibrations are often undesirable to passengers of an aircraft, as the vibrations can produce loud noise and/or cause the aircraft to shake, which negatively impacts passenger comfort.